Can You Feel What I Feel?
by Muffen
Summary: As Hikaru and Kaoru’s feelings grow their bond together goes through something strange.  YAOI, HikXKao, TWINCEST, Rated M for chapters after the 1st.
1. Chapter 1

**Title****  
**Can You Feel What I Feel?**  
Anime**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Kaoru/Hikaru**  
****Summary****  
**What happens when there Host club act becomes more than just an act? Will the rest find out? And what happens when they do?  
**Disclaimer**  
Ouran isn't mine, nor are the characters. I write only for fun and if I did own the twins... Oh man... The series would have been much more... Mature, lol!  
**Warning****  
**Twincest, Yoai,  
**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! **

"Hikaru, please..." A silent plea whispered out of the younger twin's lips as he tried to pull his wrist away.

"No. You're hurt," protested the older brother as he studied Kaoru's hand, his grip tightening slightly. A knife lay forgotten on the ground by Kaoru's feet, shinning softly in the bright room.

Kaoru grimaced when Hikaru's hand brushed over the curve between his thumb and pointer finger a bubble of blood oozing out of the cut. "I'm so clumsy... Really I'm alright." Golden eyes sparkled softly while his lips pressed into a silent smile. "Really... I'll just go get a Band-Aid..."

As Kaoru moved to get up, Hikaru's lean and slender arm came up quickly to pull him back down, arms wrapping around his back pressing the younger twin against his chest. Kaoru's eyes widened slightly, head resting against his brother.

Gasps came from the ladies sitting on the other side of the small table, leaning closer to the scene taking place before them.

"Kaoru, please don't lie to me... You know how much it hurts when you try to hide things from me." His lips moved softly, elegantly, letting his serene and calm voice flutter out through them. One of his hands gently moved away from his back and slid along his cheek, drawing Kaoru's face upwards towards his.

Kaoru's eyes glistened with small tears as his face flushed softly with a small blush. "Hikaru..." He whispered, lips moving slowly, almost touching his brothers before the kyaaa's and squeals were heard away from them. Confident smiles crossed over the twins faces as they slowly broke apart, arms returning back to sides and eyes shifting away. Kaoru's blush was slowly fading but it was taking much longer than usual.

Crossing the room, his long legs guiding him, the younger sibling finally reached the cupboard that held the first aid kit. When he had it open and was about to reach for it, Haruhi stepped up beside him and pulled it out.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll do it." A smile covered her face while Kaoru blinked before smiling as well. "Sure." He told her, letting her gently take his hand and applying the Band-Aid. Suddenly arms enveloped his shoulders, hands sliding down his chest and clasping together.

Not really startled Kaoru glanced back slowly and saw Hikaru. Another warmer smile crossed his lips again as he rested his head against Hikaru's cheek. "Really... I'm alright..." Kaoru whispered as he closed his eyes. _You always worry so much... _

"Yah..." Hikaru whispered back as he nuzzled his little brother's neck with his nose. A shutter ran through Kaoru as he breathed out slowly. Haruhi glanced up and shook her head playfully at the sight. The same old, same old act, but for some reason it never got old.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Later that night..._

Hikaru's hand tightened slightly around Kaoru's as they sat side by side on the bed. Moonlight splashed through the large window behind them, encasing both of the twins in a soft silver glow. The older twins head was bent down as the younger ones golden eyes flickered over his form. With a silent sigh, Kaoru's free arm rose up and circled around Hikaru's back bringing him closer.

Soft silky light orangey hair touched his chest as Hikaru slumped against him, eyes still hidden behind the shimmering strands. The younger one's chin came down and rested on his shoulder, allowing the siblings to rest in a comfortable manner.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Kaoru whispered softly, his thumb moving softly against Hikaru's side. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine..." Hikaru cut him off, his voice so silent and withdrawn that Kaoru had to strain to hear it. Bending over his brother more, Kaoru closed his eyes and sighed softly, arms tightening slightly around his older brother.

"Hikaru..." He whispered again, his hair now hiding his face and his eyes. "You can't protect me every second... It was a mistake, an accident... I-"

"Kaoru." This time the older boy moved softly, bringing himself into a sitting position and grasping his brother's face between his hands, making sure he was looking right into his identical eyes. "I never blamed you did I?" His face was nothing but serious, golden pools scanning Kaoru's face quickly as he saw him glance away. Leaning down so his lips were very close to his brothers and their noses were almost touching. He waited till those identical eyes came back to his. "It's just... When you get hurt, so do I..."

Hikaru's eyes glanced down to those thin soft red lips as he felt something stir within him. They had never kissed. They'd come so close so many times, but never had they actually touched. Suddenly he became very rigid and Kaoru sensed it, eyes becoming wider before a devilish smile crossed his face.

"So when I feel pain, you feel pain... What about _other _feelings?" Purring softly, Kaoru pushed Hikaru onto the bed and climbed on top of him, pinning his wrists with his hands.

"Kaoru... No one's here... No one's watching..." He whispered softly, eyes wide as he struggled lightly. A smirk appeared on Kaoru's face, stilling Hikaru as Kaoru lowered his face towards his. "That's right... We're alone now..." A blush covered the older twins face while he swallowed hard.

Kaoru took his time lowering himself down onto his brother bringing his clothed chest against Hikaru's, and tilting his head slightly to the side. Eyes gazed deeply into similar ones, watching him closely._Is it right for me to feel this way about someone I, Love?_ Suddenly Kaoru's smile vanished and he pushed himself off of his brother. Swinging himself so his legs dangled off the bed he sighed again shook his head and crossed his arms, grabbing the corners of his shirt and brought it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor.

"Bedtime!" He chimed, moving to the further side of the bed, the one closest to the window and flopped onto his side, back facing Hikaru. Hikaru however hadn't moved a muscle since Kaoru had let him go; only watching him with his eyes until he had shown him nothing but his back. Blinking, and moving very slowly Hikaru closed the gap between them and flopped himself on top of his brother, looking down into his face.

"Hmmm..." He was thinking, but watching his brother at the same time, feeling Kaoru tense under him. "Something is bothering you." He stated, slowly flipping the younger one to lie on his back as Hikaru caged him with his arms and knees. This time Kaoru was the one to blush and have his eyes widen and Hikaru was the one to smirk.

Bringing his face close to his brothers he let their noses touch, before he parted his lips. "Do you feel it Kaoru? Do you feel what I feel right now?" Hikaru asked quietly a small blush of his own covering his cheeks. All Kaoru could do was nod softly and quiver as his brother's breath splashed against his lips.

Suddenly, without thinking about it Hikaru's lips pressed against his brothers enjoying the softness of them, the way Kaoru wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. Pressing Kaoru into the bed below Hikaru lowered himself off his hands and knees to bring his clothes chest against Kaoru's bare one and have his hands float through the identical orangey strands of his brother. Seconds later they each broke apart, panting softly and smiling at each other. No other words were spoken other then Hikaru's own Bedtime as he stripped down to his boxers and covered both of them with the covers. Bringing his hands up around Kaoru's chest, he felt his brother nuzzle into him and smirked. "Night Kaoru."

"Night Hikaru."

-------------------------------------------------

Alright First Chapter hopefully. This is actually my first time writing a fanfic so I hope it wasn't too slow or too fast. If you feel like it you can critique if you like, I'd appreciate it, just don't comment tooo much on the character themselves. This is how I protray them so yah. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2  Caught In The Act

**Title****  
**Can You Feel What I Feel?**  
****Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Kaoru/Hikaru**  
****Summary****  
**As Hikaru and Kaoru's feeling grow their bond together goes through something strange. YAOI, HikXKao, TWINCEST, Rated M for Later Chapters.  
**Disclaimer**  
Ouran isn't mine, nor are the characters. I write only for fun and if I did own the twins... Oh man... The series would have been much more... Mature, lol!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

The curtains blocked out most of the sun's light as the twins lay sleeping entangled on the large bed. Their covers were twisted around both sets of legs and also lay sprawled out on the ground. This time instead of Kaoru being kicked onto the floor he was trapped in Hikaru's maze of arms and legs, his head resting under his brother's chin and against his chest.

Kaoru, as always, was the first to wake and blinked, surprised at where he lay. Moving his head slowly, his golden eyes glanced up to Hikaru's sleeping face and smiled softly before his innocent smile turned into a devilish grin. One of the hands he had curled up between them slowly flattened out and gently touched Hikaru's chest.

Fingertips smoothed over his soft skin, watching as his flesh quivered and twitched from his actions. Intrigued he continued his slow exploration of his brother, letting his fingers create delicate wisped patterns over his sibling. Suddenly Hikaru moaned out softly, body stretching before he glanced down and blinked at Kaoru.

Grinning sheepishly, Kaoru moved himself up so his face was level with Hikaru's and pressed his forehead against his. "Morning, sleepy head." He whispered, before shifting to get up and get dressed.

However a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him back down, letting him fall onto his back and Kaoru blinked up at Hikaru. Questioning him with a soft stare, he suddenly felt both his wrists being pinned above his head and struggled weakly. "H-Hikaru!" The younger protested stopping all movement as his older brother slowly climbed on top of him. Quivering slightly when Hikaru bent his head down to his neck Kaoru closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

"What were you trying to do this morning Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned letting his head hover above his Adams apple, his warm breath flowing against it while his eyes shifted up to watch his identical twin. Those thoughts and feelings had not been his own this morning but he had felt them and gotten the urge and desire he had had last night. Parting his lips he let another wave of warm air flutter over Kaoru's neck as he waited for an answer.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru squeaked out again wiggling slightly below his brother as he tried to ignore the sudden rush of lust and free his arms. Finding it useless and knowing they were going to be late for school, Kaoru stilled and turned his head to the side, shifting his eyes down to glimpse the top of his brother's head. Even though his heart raced and his body burned with a need he had experienced many times before he tossed them slowly aside and let his calmer more mature side take over.

"I-I'm not sure..." He admitted quietly. "I just wanted to... Touch you..." Slightly ashamed a light blush crossed his face as he felt Hikaru shift and suddenly his face was hovering above his. Why he was embarrassed this time for touching his brother was beyond him. They were always touching, always feeling. Why was it so different this time? Looking up then away again, Kaoru sighed and hid his golden pools from view.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered as one of his hands touched his chin and made his slowly turn his head before he let his fingers slide along his cheek. A soft smile crossed his lips when Kaoru opened his eyes again. "You can always touch me... I'll always be with you." Again, for the second time, Hikaru's lips came down and gently touched Kaoru's, passion filling both of them. But before anything could happen Kaoru broke away and looked at the clock.

"Hikaru... We're going to be late..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_On the way to school..._

It was oddly silent in the car, each sitting in silence for some time before Hikaru gently took Kaoru's hand and held it up to his face. Confused Kaoru's hand lay limp before he realized what his brother was doing and quickly tugged his hand away from him. "It's fine Hikaru." He told him softly, tilting his head to the side as he let a warm smile cross his lips.

However before he could protest, Hikaru let a mischievous smirk claim him before he launched at his brother, lips crashing against each other. A surprised gasp left Kaoru's lips as he was pushed into the side of the limo, feeling Hikaru pin him once more. Eyes were wide before they closed and let their 'instincts' take over. Hands flew widely as clothes were flung and gasps and hard moans were exchanged through the gaps between kisses.

By the time the limo stopped each twin was half naked, Hikaru leaning over Kaoru on his hands and knees while Kaoru lay half sitting under him, his back against the car. One of his legs was bent and the other was straight, each pausing quickly when they heard the limo driver speak. Blinking quickly, eyes watching uninterested they turned back towards each other and smiled.

"I'll help you get dressed!" They said in unison to each other, blushes present on both faces before they broke into laughter and began gathering the articles of clothing from around the limo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_During Class..._

Kaoru couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were on different matters, example, Him and Hikaru. Why did he suddenly feel so attracted to him? He'd been attracted to him before but it never felt like this. He suddenly wanted to feel him, all of him. Wanted to pant and moan his name, tease and tie him up, so that he could get those pleasant heavenly gasps and moans of desire and lust from him.

Hikaru glanced in Kaoru's direction, suddenly straightening up and blinked quickly. Kaoru was... Panting and his face was flushed. Startled, Hikaru watched his brother for a while more hoping he would calm down, but he never did. Finally he stood up, during the teacher's lecture and clasped the edges of his desk with his hands as he bent his head towards his brother.

Kaoru didn't notice.

Hikaru's hand shot into the air. "Teacher! Kaoru's not feeling well. I need to take him to the nurses!" Sensing the urgency in his voice the Teacher nodded her head and sighed. "Alright." So with permission granted he walked over to Kaoru's desk and put his hand on his shoulder.

Startled, Kaoru jumped and looked up at Hikaru. "Come on, let's go." The older brother told him, Kaoru just blinking in confusion. But without a sound, he stood up, shaking slightly, and leaned against Hikaru as they left the room.

With his eyes closed, Kaoru let Hikaru guide them as they headed down the halls. "Where are we going?" He whispered, feeling Hikaru stop.

With eyes wide he turned Kaoru around to face him and grabbed his shoulders. "Can't you tell you're burning up? That you're shaking and your face is flushed?" Suddenly Kaoru started to laugh, softly as his shoulder bounced. Confused Hikaru let his grip loosen as his eyes watched his brother closely. "What's so funny?" He asked sternly, finding this no time for games.

"I'm not sick." Kaoru whispered, his laugh fading as he suddenly quivered again and looked away.

Still confused, Hikaru parted his lips again. "Then... What's wrong?"

When Kaoru didn't answer, Hikaru bent his head and gently shook his shoulders, becoming more anxious. "Kaoru?"

With a swift movement, Kaoru slapped Hikaru's hands away and stepped back. With his head bent, hair hiding his face he felt his need and desire flooding his system too much that he had to get away. Without a word he suddenly turned on his heels and fled away from his brother, his other half.

Hikaru could only watch as his brother ran off, growing smaller before his eyes...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sometime later in a small room..._

Shaky hands grabbed at his fly as he tried to remove the constraining pants. He had hidden himself in small room off of a small hallways connected to the main one. He knew no one would really have any need to come here and thought or kept telling himself that he was safe. After letting his slim pants fall to his ankles he sat roughly on the floor, slowly pulling his hard length from his boxers and looked at it darkly.

"_Why?" _

He whispered to himself as he slowly enclosed his member with his hand and began pumping himself. He was rock hard, harder than he ever thought he could be just being near his brother. Closing his eyes and letting his lips fall apart, he strained to stop himself from moaning. Precum coated his hand making him slick as thoughts of Hikaru continued to enter his mind. Leaning his back against the wall, his legs fell further part and he let his hand move faster.

When he was mere seconds from cuming, a small knock on the door made him suddenly freeze. All the muscles in his boy became ridged and frozen, unable to move or utter any sound. Then as the door started to open, his eyes fell wide trying to hide his activity in shame.

A familiar face blocked out the bright hallway light and the smirk that lay on his face was anything but reassuring. "So this is what you're doing, you naughty boy." Hikaru whispered, low and husky, stepping into the small room and closing the door behind him as he looked down at his brother. The devilish grin never left his face as he kneeled down in front of Kaoru, absorbing the sight with hungry eyes.

His pants in a tangled mess around his ankles, eyes half mastted, cheeks flushed lips full, his hand shimmering and sticky as he held the red throbbing length in his hand, and the small intakes of breath that entered through those lips. Everything was a turn on. Hikaru licked his lips as he placed his arms on either side of Kaoru and bent his head down towards his face.

"H-Hikaru...!" Kaoru whispered, unable to move since he was so far along in his little 'activity'. "Shhh... My little brother. I'm here now." Hikaru told his softly, letting his breath once more flood over Kaoru's face making the younger teen moan quietly. Bending his head to the side, Hikaru pressed his lips against Kaoru's and shifted his weight to his knees as he placed himself between Kaoru's legs. One of his hands lifted from the ground and enclosed around the one Kaoru had on his throbbing organ. A whimpered protest escaped Kaoru's lips but Hikaru only kissed him deeper as they began to move in unison, the dim light in the small room, which had turned out to be a broom closet only made Kaoru look all the more attractive to Hikaru.

Slowly Kaoru's free hand grabbed Hikaru's shirt and formed a fist, his moans and whimpers growing louder as he came closer to his release so Hikaru had to kiss him harder, to hide the sounds of pleasure. Just as Kaoru was about to come he pulled Hikaru down with an amazing amount of strength so he was lying on his chest and forced his tongue into his mouth. Hikaru, startled at first, followed the sudden action and pumped Kaoru's hand and length harder. That was all it took for Kaoru to finally come.

Quietly, no sound, just lips parted in a silent scream, Kaoru felt his cum leave him and squirt under his brother, staining Kaoru's white under shirt. With his back arched and eyes closed he felt what was left leave him before he fell limp against the wall and floor, panting hard.

A soft calm chuckle left Hikaru's throat as he moved to sit up and gently brushed Kaoru' damp hair out of his face. Slowly Kaoru's golden eyes opened and he looked at his brother, somewhat embarrassed at what he'd done. "S-so-" A finger pressed against his lips quieting him as Hikaru bent down for another soft and quicker kiss.

"Don't worry about it." He told him with a soft smile. "Now to get you cleaned up before the Host Club opens..."

Yay! Second chapter done! And already one review! Thank you **princesslady, **it was very nice of you! hugs If I get more reviews I just might continue this, it's actually a lot of fun!


	3. Chapter 3 Try To Tame Me Will You?

**Title****  
**Can You Feel What I Feel?**  
****Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Kaoru/Hikaru**  
****Summary****  
**As Hikaru and Kaoru's feeling grow their bond together goes through something strange. YAOI, HikXKao, TWINCEST, Rated M for Later Chapters.  
**Disclaimer**  
Ouran isn't mine, nor are the characters. I write only for fun and if I did own the twins... Oh man... The series would have been much more... Mature, lol!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**SIDE NOTE: I Will Try to Update Every Thursday and Sunday. Sometimes it will be one day only, other times there will be an added day. It all depends on how my week goes.**

"Oh! Hikaru! Kaoru! You're finally here!" The blond Lord chimed excitedly as he appeared in front of the twins, not noticing that Kaoru wasn't wearing his white shirt under his blue coat. A slight blush was present on Kaoru's face as he fell slightly behind Hikaru. For some reason Hikaru became slightly protective of him and looked down at Tamaki.

"You didn't think we'd come? This place would be no fun if we weren't around!" The older twin boasted as he crossed his arms. Tamakai, slightly taken aback, was about to pout and answer them immaturely before Kyouya suddenly spoke up.

"Hurry up you two, you're already late." Dark eyes looked out over the tips of the Shadow King's glasses at the twins as he sat calmly in one of the couches. Kaoru immediately wanted to shrink and disappear, knowing that Kyouya had noticed that he was missing his white under shirt. Hikaru sensed Kaoru's distress and glared lightly at the bigger black haired teen before turning up his chin and waving his hand.

"Alright, alright we're going. Come on Kaoru." A hand tugged on the younger twin's wrist and soon he was walking silently behind his brother, towards the safety of the curtained changing rooms.

Once the white fabric was pulled around the rail to hide them from view, Kaoru's shoulders immediately relaxed and he closed his eyes letting out a calm deep breath. "You're going to have to loosen up and relax you know..." Hikaru whispered, turning to face him as he pulled off his school uniform. "Just try to forget about what happened earlier..." _ Until later tonight._ A cheeky grin crossed over the older twins face as he turned back around and tugged off his white shirt dropping it to the ground. Kaoru on the other hand, still remained fully dressed; looking horrified down at the costume he had been given. It was a short looking white linen dress costume, much like something a roman woman would wear. Meanwhile Hikaru had already gotten into his flowing emperor outfit and looked at Kaoru's clearly distressed face.

"Why would they give me this?! Aren't we always supposed to be dressed the same?" Now somewhat terrified, the teenager started to shake slightly. This had never happened before. They had _always_ been given the same costume and had always been side by side. Why all of a sudden were they different?

Calm and confident hands grasped Kaoru's shoulders firmly as Hikaru tried to calm down his brother. Wild and frightened golden pools glanced up into Hikaru's face as he continued to shake. "Do you want me to go talk to Kyouya and see what's up?" His voice was so soft and loyal, just wanting to help so that when Kaoru finally nodded, Hikaru chanced a small kiss, pressing his lips tenderly against his brothers in a reassuring way. "I'll be right back." He whispered with a smile before throwing back the curtain and stepping out, his linen robes billowing elegantly behind him.

Kaoru found it somewhat unnerving that he had become this insecure in a matter of seconds. Just the thought of being different from his brother, of having something between them, made his confidence shrivel and dry up in seconds. Numbly he sat down on the bench and picked up the weak cloth in his hands. It seemed like ages before Hikaru came back with a frown on his face, brows furrowed. Kaoru knew this wasn't a good sign and began to shake again.

Turning his head slowly to look at his brother Hikaru sighed softly before kneeling before him and glanced deep into those deep golden eyes. "The reason behind your costume..." He started off slowly, quietly making sure to keep the mood soft and calm. "Is that... You're supposed to look like my slave..." He waited for any sign from his sibling, for any quick intake of breath and tensed muscles, something. But he just froze.

"Slave..." Something deep within his groin stirred and caused him to suddenly like that word. The sound it made as Hikaru whispered it through his lips, what his dirty mind thought of when it entered the air and how much he just longed for Hikaru to touch him, feel him in ways that were forbidden because they were boys and brothers.

"It shouldn't be too hard..." He finally whispered, standing up suddenly and slipping off his clothing, not in the fashion Hikaru had, were he just pulled it off and tossed it aside, but Kaoru took more care, gently letting them leave his body and fall to the floor. Hikaru smiled and stood up, slowly letting his hands slide along Kaoru's back as he turned around.

"Do you like that word little brother? Do you like the thought of 'being my slave'?" The older sibling whispered hotly as he closed the gap between them and placed his head in the curve between Kaoru's neck and shoulder. Kaoru quivered as his breath warmed his skin and let his eyes fall closed.

"Looks like you'll have to find out later won't you?" He whispered back, the same husky tone dripping from his lips as he turned towards Hikaru and smirked. "If we take any longer in here, they will know we're doing something..." He whispered again but let one of his fingers slide up Hikaru's stomach and chest before he smoothed it along his neck and flicked off his chin. He took slight satisfaction in the purr that Hikaru made and smirked. Picking up his costume Kaoru tugged it over his head and was shocked to find that it didn't even fall ¾ of the way down his thighs.

Storming out of the changing room suddenly he marched up to Kyouya and glared darkly at him. "Isn't this just a touch too short!?" He asked quickly, hands tugging down on the fabric in hopes that it would stretch. "I'm not the girl, remember?! Haruhi is!"

Kyouya only chuckled as he pushed his glances back up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. But before he could answer Tamaki bounced over and threw his arms around Haruhi claiming to be her father and how she could wear what she wanted if it was decent enough. Angry but knowing this was going to go nowhere Kaoru sighed and stomped off, towards the back of the room.

Hikaru finding this situation kind of funny, slid up behind his huffed up brother and placed his arms around his shoulders as he bent his head towards his neck. "I think you look good... 'Slave'." He whispered darkly, shifting slowly as to not startle his brother before he clamped something around his neck and stood back.

Startled, Kaoru pulled away and turned around quickly on the couch, eyes wide as he saw the golden string leading from Hikaru's hand to his neck._A collar?! _Growling Kaoru stood up and glared angrily at his brother. It was moments before the club was supposed to enter and he was Hikaru's slave, leash and all? Where was the line? Hands grabbed at the leather material, finding a small lock were it connected and he glared even more darkly at the older sibling.

"Take it off... _Now." _He hissed, curling his hands into fists. Hikaru only smirked at his brothers intense burst of fury and shook the string softly. "Hush now. The guests are about to come." Now he pulled the string towards him, making Kaoru follow, much to his dismay. "Besides, your _mine_ for the day..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Later On That Day..._

Kaoru's eyes held a hidden but intense rage towards his selected outfit, none enraging him further but the blasted collar and leash. Every time Hikaru wanted something, the string would tighten or bounce and he would have to act like it was all something he wanted to do. He knew that Hikaru saw it and continued to give him that horrid devilish grin. What was worse was that he _had_ to call Hikaru a certain name during this hosting session, something he vowed never to do again.

"Kaoru... Pour these fine ladies some tea." Hikaru, atop his high and powerful play status lounged lazily on the couch, bouncing Kaoru's lead with a smile that he knew would bite him in the ass later. But he was lavishing every moment of this so far.

"Yes..._Master..."_ Kaoru spoke timidly, softly, hands and body acting in the way a slave normally would while his mind twisted and turned with everything nasty and naughty he was going to do to Hikaru when they got home later. He grasped the Tea pot and gently poured the tea before standing up, shifting his eyes to watch as Hikaru passed his lead from one hand to another, and handed out the cups to the two girls sitting across from them.

When he sat back down, almost immediately was his lead tugged on again and irritably but still acting he turned to face Hikaru. "Don't growl at me..." Hikaru told him. Kaoru didn't even notice he had. The older brother then pulled the string taught again and forced the disobedient Kaoru towards him, almost into his lap. By now, the younger was feeling slightly embarrassed and wounded with this thing around his neck, knowing that it probably wasn't about to come off any time soon. But Hikaru wanted an act for the ladies across from them however Kaoru had other ideas...

"Kaoru." Again with the stern voice, Hikaru tried to grab his younger brother's furious eyes. "Don't disobey me... You know what happens when you do that don't you?" But the edge in his voice was slowly disappearing as his act went on, creating a more calm and suspenseful environment.

Kaoru on the other hand, hid a cheeky grin with the shake of his head as he tried to pull back on the lead. "No Master!" He whispered dramatically, eyes wide and fearful. "Please I'll be good..."

"Are you sure? You seem to really love it when I... _Punish you_..." By now Hikaru's voice dropped lower, and this time Kaoru was forced into his lap and laid against his chest. Perfect. A lean and quick hand slipped beneath Hikaru's costume and undergarments, down towards his groin, where – to the younger sibling's surprise- Hikaru was already hard and stiff. With a quiet whimper still trying to act, Kaoru took Hikaru into his fist and began to slowly play with him.

Hikaru on the other hand just about jumped out of his seat when Kaoru grabbed him, biting his tongue to stifle back a moan. Meanwhile the girls, oblivious to the naughty happenings taking place before them had already Kyaa'ed and squealed to their act. Hikaru's eyes slowly feel closed and his boy started to take on a glistening sheen of sweat as Kaoru continued to run his soft hand over the hard organ, spreading his Pecum and making him slick and moist.

Knowing that this was either going to go all the way or he would have to stop it, Hikaru stood up, pulling Kaoru off of him and bowed quickly towards the girls. "Excuse me for a minute please. Just need to go to the restroom." Then with a harsh but urgent tug on the string he added. "Kaoru."

"Yes Master." Kaoru spoke as Hikaru quickly lead them away and into the restrooms on the other side of the music room. He was almost giggling giddily to himself as Hikaru's steps hastened. _Will show you for placing this thing around my neck!_

Once they were safety inside the restroom, Hikaru locked the door behind them, berating everyone else from entering the large washroom. Much to Kaoru' surprise though, Hikaru quickly discarded his costume and leaned against one of the walls, panting hard, his length already to go even though they had just walked across the large room.

Immediately Kaoru was by his side, kissing his lips and stocking his throbbing member. Moans entered his mouth as Hikaru moved his hips and thrusted up into his hand trying to quicken the pace. But Kaoru, finding that this was now payback time, pushed him up against the wall and stopped all movement that Hikaru could make and proceeded with his slow strokes.

"K-Kaoru... Please..." Hikaru moaned into his lips, placing his arms around Kaoru and pulled him closer.

"No... Not yet..." Kaoru told him through the pauses in there kissing, finally pulling away as he kissed down his brother's jaw line and neck before moving up towards his ear. There he let his tongue sweep out and trace the curve of it before nibbling gently on his ear lobe. This had such a strong reaction on Hikaru that he actually physically thrusted his hips into Kaoru's and tried to make his hand move faster.

Noticing that since his mouth was else were, Hikaru was extremely loud, Kaoru panicked slightly before covering his lips with his. Knowing this couldn't go on much longer without it getting suspicious, he upped the pace of his hand, letting Hikaru's Precum be his lubricant and it worked really well, considerating how turned on he was.

"Ahh... Oh God... Kaoru..." He gasped, finding his hands now embedded in Kaoru's hair and tugging it softly. Everything felt like it was on fire. He was so full of desire, want, need, lust, passion that he couldn't believe he was still going. Panting harder now, and kissing Kaoru fiercely, Hikaru was nearing his release.

Feverishly Kaoru guided his hand over and up and down his brother's shaft, knowing and sensing that he was getting closer. So as one last effort, Kaoru let his fingers and palm rub the head, feeing the pulse in it so hard that he wasn't sure if Hikaru was going to explode or not.

"Kao-rngh!" Hikaru cried, silenced by Kaoru's hard kiss as he came, feeling himself dripping down his stomach and his brother's hand. That had been fantastic...

Kaoru smirked as he gently pulled his hand away, sliding his other hand down Hikaru's shoulder and chest, Before he stepped away and pointed aggressively at his neck.

"There. Now can you take this damned thing off?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru's and Kaoru's Costumes look something like the Halloween costumes they have for Roman people. Go to google and type in Roman Costume. Under the images tab the pic I would have them look like is the 6th one with a man and a woman standing together.

Chapter! I know it's probably not as good as the others with the Smut scene but meh, still getting fully into it. I'm Still enjoying it so probably means I'll continue!

Thank you** Ahleex, x sinister, Arkyee-Chan, princesslady, slmCandle, Gaara123, and HaruXLawli **for the reviews! Muchly appreciated! hugs


	4. Chapter 4 Went A Little Too Far

**Title****  
**Can You Feel What I Feel?**  
****Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Kaoru/Hikaru**  
****Summary****  
**As Hikaru and Kaoru's feeling grow their bond together goes through something strange. YAOI, HikXKao, TWINCEST, Maybe some KaoXKyo... -hints-  
**Disclaimer**  
Ouran isn't mine, nor are the characters. I write only for fun and if I did own the twins... Oh man... The series would have been much more... Mature, lol!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**SIDE NOTE: I Will Try to Update Every Thursday and Sunday. Sometimes it will be one day only, other times there will be an added day. It all depends on how my week goes.**

**-- This week I'll try updating on Saturday and hopefully Sunday night was well, if I'm lucky. RL isn't being too kind to me, so please be nice if this chapter isn't up to my 'standards' for you all. -sigh-**

Dark black eyes peered after the twins as Kaoru and Hikaru made a hasty escape into the bathroom. With a sly smirk Kyouya pressed his glasses back up his nose and rose from the chair with his notepad and pen. Venturing over towards the now locked door the Shadow King slowly leaned up against it and acted as if he was doing nothing, when really he had pressed his ear to the door and took in every sound, whimper, movement and gasp the twins made together.

He had known for a long time they would get together, that they would go further than just their act, but it still made his slight jealously flare. _Kaoru was too delicate to be left alone with Hikaru._ A dark glare settled behind the glasses as he shifted his body against the door and picked up his pen. He quickly scribbled across his page and snapped the book shut with an aggravated noise.

Tamaki not being too far away looked up quickly and flinched when Kyouya looked his way. The glare that seemed not meant for him sent his face white and he turned around quickly only to see the faces of his princesses riddled with fear. Quickly Tamaki stepped up his act and made sure to move their attention away from the suddenly moody Shadow King.

Kyouya, now noticing how his mood was starting to affect the members of the host club suddenly sighed and hid his face behind his notepad before trudging off back to his usual chair with a heated aura about him. This caused no questions to be put forth from the other members as they settled back down and concentrated back on the ladies. Hikaru and Kaoru immerged sometime after the Kyouya mood swing and sauntered back to their couch.

The older siblings face was somewhat flushed red, while Kaoru held a Cheshire grin and didn't mind the leash so much. None of them seemed aware of Kyouya penetrating glare.

---------------------------------------

_Later that night..._

"Hikaru! Let go!" The younger twin complained again as the pinning down game started. It seemed to be Hikaru's favourite lately and Kaoru struggled against the hold on his wrists, twisting and wiggling until hot warm breath met his ear. Freezing quickly, a quiver running up his spine, Kaoru stilled and waited from Hikaru's next move.

"Do you enjoy struggling, little brother?" The older sibling's voice was deep and husky, yet quiet at the same time, making sure to coat the ear before him with soft moisture.

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru breathed, closing his eyes and letting another shiver claim his body. Why did he suddenly felt so attracted to his brother, even more then in the closet or in the bathroom? Each had already gotten off, and each had seen each other... What was next?

Suddenly, Kaoru tensed hard and gasped quickly before lifting his head and looking down at Hikaru. Somehow, without him knowing, Hikaru had taken off all their clothes, spread his legs and was sitting in between them, with the worst grin Kaoru had ever seen. He knew that look. And he knew it meant bad news for him.

However before he could react, he felt the smooth touch of silk on his forearms and glanced up in that direction as his eyes widened. "Hikaru! Please! Let go, now!" Somewhat worried and frightened at the thought of being tied up, restrained, Kaoru started to panic, almost thrashing wildly under his brother.

Pressing all of his body weight onto his little brother's chest, Hikaru, placed his lips down against Kaoru's ear and bit gently on his earlobe. "Shhh..." He tried to reassure him as he skilfully knotted the silk tie around Kaoru's wrists and rose back up. "Don't be so scared..." He whispered, leaning down so his forehead was pressed down on his identical one. Noses brushed and his breath splashed out against Kaoru's face.

"I'm not gagging you... So just let me know if something hurts and I'll stop..." A hand, now no longer holding down hands, came up and gently slid along the soft smooth skin of Kaoru's chest. "You can trust me..." Again he whispered reassuringly before he kissed his brother softly. Soon enough his kiss deepened becoming more hastened and needy. Tongue became intertwined in a heated battle of lust and passion. Hands sliding and slithering down Kaoru's body at an agonizingly slow pace.

It was all Kaoru could do to keep from screaming. Everything that had already happened, had turned him hard as rock. Even though he still slightly feared being tied up, it turned him on and drove him to the point where any contact against his upright organ was like fire.

Hikaru sensed this and smirked into the kiss before breaking away and consuming Kaoru's neck and jaw with kisses, licks, and nips, being careful not to leave behind any marks that could be seen later. His roaming hands trailed everywhere but Kaoru's pleading length.

Finally, when Kaoru could take no more, he finally parted his lips and panted quickly before trying to form words, hands twisting against the bond. "H-hika... ru... P-please..."

Upon his younger brother's plea Hikaru paused and smirked darkly at his twin before kissing him on the lips again, forcefully. A hand suddenly grasped Kaoru's member and his whole body became tense and ridge at the sudden contact before he relaxed again and let out a loud moan against Hikaru's lips.

Creating more confidence in his older brother, Hikaru broke the kiss again and looked slowly down Kaoru's body before slithering down it and resting between his knees. Kaoru suddenly felt very vulnerable and bare, his body tensing once more. That was until he felt a warm wet tongue lick up his length.

This sent Kaoru into an upright position, looking wildly at his brother. "H-hikaru! W-what-!" With a frown Hikaru pushed his brother roughly back onto the bed and pounced on top of him, tieing another silk tie around the one around his wrists and to the iron bars of the head board. When Kaoru found he could no longer move upright he tested the knot before looking down at his brother who had sunk back to his other position.

"Do you not like it, Kaoru?" He whispered, letting his voice and warm air blow against his twins throbbing length, watching it twitch with a satisfied smirk.

"I-I... B-but..." He couldn't get out what he wanted to say properly and growled loudly before he felt the warm slick tongue again and let out a deep low moan as his body tensed.

"I take that as a no..." Hikaru whispered, licking at his brother again before parting his lips and letting them fall around Kaoru's member.

Suddenly heat and wetness enclosed around Kaoru as he gasped suddenly and froze. _Oh god... T-that feels..._ Before he could think any more, Hikaru was swirling his tongue around his head and pushing himself further into his mouth. Chocking back a stifled groan Kaoru almost melted into the bed, biting his lips and tossing his head from side to side as he pulled and struggled weakly against the bonds around his wrists.

It wasn't long before Kaoru was reaching the top, and he felt himself suddenly start to try to thrust deeper into Hikaru's mouth. This stopped quickly when his older twin held down his hips with his hands and hastened his actions.

Before long Kaoru's frantic struggles against the bonds stopped and he arched his back up off the bed. "H-Hika... I-I'm com-" But before he could finish Hikaru's skilled movements brought him over the edge so fast that white lights sparked off behind his eyes and left him limp and panting heavily on the bed.

Chuckling softly, the elder twin licked what was left off his lips before grabbing a towel and gently rubbing Kaoru's limp length clean. Once that was finished, and his brother was still in and out of his pleasure waves, Hikaru's eyes wandered down to that tiny hole. It looked tight and he was amazing that something so big (like him) would ever fit in there.

He'd done some research of course. He wasn't about to go and damage his brother over something like this and saw that it was possible for guys to have sex. So why not try it?

Quietly he brought out his bottle of lube that smelled like strawberries, and coated one of his fingers with it. Then slowly, as not to startle to limp Kaoru, Hikaru slowly positioned his brothers legs further apart and looked down at the hole one more time. _Well here it goes._

So as gently yet as quickly as he could, Hikaru slid his finger inside Kaoru. He didn't expect it to just glide right in either. It wasn't until Kaoru's frightened and pained gasp that golden pools glanced up and met the other set of golden pools.

Gritting his teeth and gasping quickly, Kaoru attempted to sit up and fell back as his hands remained tied to the metal bars. "H-Hikaru!" He cried finally, not finding pleasure in this at all. "S-stop!" Since he could not look down at what was going on, Kaoru was left to his imagination and being the uninformed boy he was, never expected Hikaru to stick something in _there_!

His body quivered as he felt the intruding finger dive a little deeper into him and winched before arching off the bed, trying to get away from the suddenly uncomfortable and painful feeling. A whimper left his lips as he clenched his eyes shut. Slowly he felt Hikaru's finger start to move out of him and relaxed only to feel it move right back inside him quicker than the first time.

"Nii-san!" He protested, twisting against the bonds and suddenly finding himself lying on his stomach. Horrified and even more scared because he could not see anything, tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered, hardly ever hearing Kaoru call him brother without using his name. It meant he was terrified and scared out of his mind. So withdrawing his finger from his brother he slowly crawled up to lay beside him as he moved his chin upwards so he could see those same eyes. What he didn't expect to see was the tears threatening to fall.

"Kaoru?! Oh Kaoru I'm so sorry..." He whispered frantically as he flung his arms around his little brother and held him close. Kaoru only whimpered and buried hi head into Hikaru's chest.

Quickly Hikaru untied his brother's wrists and tossed the silken ties off the side of the bed. "I'm sorry..." He whispered again, feeling tears of his own burn his eyes.

Kaoru on the other hand, was still shaking and was slightly embarrassed by the whole thing. "W-why?" He managed to get out a silent whisper and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's back.

"I-it was supposed to feel good... I-It wasn't supposed to hurt..." Hikaru explained quickly, suddenly feeling like an idiot for even thinking anything could go in the out. "I won't do it again..." He whispered once more, resting his chin on Kaoru's head.

"N-no..." The younger finally whispered... "Just don't tie me up. I think... That might have been why-..." He let his sentence fall unfinished as he slowly moved his head away and looked up into Hikaru's face. Gently he kissed his brother and patted his head twice.

"I just panicked..."

Hikaru blinked at the pats and sighed when Kaoru spoke. "I thought you would have liked it... Being unable to move and such..."

"Well then next time... I get to tie you up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I'm so sorry about the horrid ending. -sigh- I feel so bad! Plus it was late, lol. Well hope you like it anyways. Was a little bit longer then the last ones and it feels like I'm getting worse as the chapters go on...

**Thanks to TheAngelIsrafel, princesslady, Raven-Loves-Sanji, dangerous emerald(brat!), x sinister, prechan, Viktoria for the reviews! You guys make me happy! -hugs-**


	5. Chapter 5 Lost Within The Books

**Title****  
**Can You Feel What I Feel?**  
****Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Kaoru/Hikaru**  
****Summary****  
**As Hikaru and Kaoru's feeling grow their bond together goes through something strange. YAOI, HikXKao, TWINCEST, Maybe some KaoXKyo... -hints-  
**Disclaimer**  
Ouran isn't mine, nor are the characters. I write only for fun and if I did own the twins... Oh man... The series would have been much more... Mature, lol!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**SIDE NOTE: *hides* Yup haven't written this forever but because I kept getting reviews and favs I thought I might as well bring it back for you loyal people. Thanks so much for the encouragement and also there was so many reviews that I'm just going to thank you all and you know who you are.**** ^_^**

**--Yes there is such a thing as strawberry scented lube as well as flavoured and any other kind of good smelling thing you can think of. XD**

**-- I'll try to update when I get time and muse. Holidays suck. XD**

The alarm went off loudly and woke the twin in the bed from his slumber. A low groan issued from his lips as he rolled over and moved his arms into the air, thinking they'd come around his brother to pull him close and soak in his warmth, but instead they fell against the bed. The spot was cold and instantly Hikaru sat up and looked around, slightly frantic.

Kaoru however watched the actions of his brother with a tilted head and rubbed the white towel over his hair, trying to dry it. An eyebrow rose before he chucked the material at Hikaru's head and watched as he nearly fell out of the bed with surprise, giggling to himself. "I took a shower first today. Need to get to school early so I can study... Are you going to come with me...?"

The older twin, just recovering from his near fall to the floor looked up, messy hair spiking up in all directions before he stumbled up onto his feet, yawning. "Uh... Yeah sure... Give me a few..." Picking up the towel he moves into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Kaoru however, distracted with thoughts of his own moves over to sit on the bed and wait, reflecting on the last couple of days.

_What's going on between us...? Why haven't we done this before...? It feels... Wrong yet right... _

Hands would draw themselves through his hair as he flopped back onto the mattress. _We've done our act forever... But... Now it's real... This really can't be right... _

It wasn't long before Hikaru was done and moved out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around himself, eyes gazing over at his brother before he smirked and glided towards him, quietly. The younger sibling, too lost in thought to notice remained on his back with his legs spread suddenly blinking when he felt hands on his thighs and jumped away in surprise.

Hikaru only laughed and went to pin him down. "Hmm... Kaoru... Why do you look so delicious...?" The cheeks of the other brother would deepen with a soft pink and he'd make a soft sound of protest before trying to get away. This time though, knowing Kaoru wanted to study, hands would lift and the other would move to his dresser finding his clothes. "Don't think I _let_ you go... I'm just being nice." The grin could be heard in his voice.

He could almost hear Kaoru stiffen and blush harder before his footsteps left the room. It gave the older brother a Cheshire grin.

---------------------------------------

_Inside the library..._

It was before school and the place was empty and dark. The only ones in it were Kaoru, Hikaru and the librarian. Other than that, they were alone. And Hikaru was getting awfully fidgety with nothing to do.

Pencil would tap and, with his chin in the palm of his hand, Kaoru's head would tip and gaze at his older sibling. He was pacing around restlessly, while picking up a book, flipping through all the pages and putting it back in a manner of seconds. It caused the one studying to sigh softly. "Hikaru if it bugs you this much, just go to the host club. I'm sure someone is there you can talk too..." Head would turn back to the book, eyes shifting along the pages.

"Why do you study in the first place? You know you don't need to. You fly through the tests like its Grade 1." Arms would cross and Hikaru would lean up against the bookshelf, eyes suddenly taking in his brother's form, ideas sparking.

"Because... I like to prove I can-murfhra!" The end would be muffled as his pencil would roll and fall to the ground, hands grasping at the cloth now in his mouth. "Oh be quiet you... Guess what... We're all alone..." Orangey eyes would look at his younger brother with a predatory gaze before he'd move and press him up against the book shelve, slowly removing the cloth.

"H-Hikaru w-we can't... N-not-" "Oh shut up." Lips would move in and cover the others before he could speak anymore and hands would move slowly around his form, pressing him to his chest while he felt Kaoru struggle at first and slowly give in. The younger ones cheeks would flush and eyes would close.

Not in a library! They'd get caught for sure and everyone would see! It wouldn't be good at all! But the pleasure and the closeness of his older brother would drive him to succumb to it, growing hard inside his clothes. Suddenly, he felt Hikaru press even closer and grind his hips up against his, moaning into the kiss as both there rock hard length toughed and ground against each other.

Pulling away each would gasp for air before hands would slip down, each doing the same movement, and grasp one another, slowly stroking. They had to be quick... Hikaru hadn't left them much time at all and although Kaoru wanted to glare he couldn't, not with feeling like this.

Moans and gasps would start to leave each one, lips colliding when the noise got to be too loud and their hands slowly speed up, palms pressing against fabric and hardness, each being turned on more from just the feeling. But before they could reach their blissful ending, faces and breathes displaying that all too well, footsteps could be heard in the dark, stiffening Kaoru first before Hikaru followed.

Out from the shadows, glasses gleaming in the dim light, figure tall and looming over the twins, Kyouya almost seemed to glare down at them.

Breathing from each of the smaller forms stopped completely and Kaoru pressed a little bit closer to Hikaru out of slight fear. They'd been caught. What was going to happen now...?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

..........Yup, sucks. But at least I continued it, lol. Sorry about the length and crappiness of it. I'm somewhat tired and wanted to prove I didn't die. Hope the next one it better. ^^


	6. Chapter 6 In Big Trouble

**Title****  
**Can You Feel What I Feel?**  
****Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Kaoru/Hikaru**  
****Summary****  
**As Hikaru and Kaoru's feeling grow their bond together goes through something strange. YAOI, HikXKao, TWINCEST, Maybe some KaoXKyo... -hints-  
**Disclaimer**  
Ouran isn't mine, nor are the characters. I write only for fun and if I did own the twins... Oh man... The series would have been much more... Mature, lol!

**SIDE NOTE: *hides* Yup haven't written this forever but because I kept getting reviews and favs I thought I might as well bring it back for you loyal people. Thanks so much for the encouragement and also there was so many reviews that I'm just going to thank you all and you know who you are.**** ^_^**

Kyoya's eyes were narrowed behind the black frames, though the twins could not see them. His form wanted to shake with rage but instead it remained placidly calm. Fluid movements took him forward and before the brothers could even think or act he leaned over them, caging them with his arms. Fingers curled soundlessly against the shelves on either sides of their bodies. "Enjoying a little light reading…?" The voice that slithered into the silence was eerie and unwelcome. It held a very icy and dangerous tone. One the brothers were definitely not used to hearing from him.

Hikaru was the first to speak but the confidence he usually had was rocky. "Yes… We were just about to head ho-" "The hell you were." It was rare that Kyoya was ever this quick and blunt. Much less using a smaller vocabulary than normal. "This is the library. What do you think you are doing?" Kaoru tensed against Hikaru and swallowed nervously wishing his brother had listened to him, for once. He turned his head and tried to remove the cloth from his mouth without being noticed. Even that was more evidence then Kyoya needed.

"Having some fun. Maybe you should try it." Hikaru snapped back quickly and glared strongly at the taller dark haired boy. "Now we'll be leaving. So if you'd move it would be appreciated." As Hikaru spoke it almost seemed as if his arms were tightening around the younger twin... Almost.

Kyoya paused. Still and silent as ever. Then...

A hand moved…

And adjusted his glasses, causing them to flash faintly before Kyoya stood fully upright and stared down at them. "Hmm… This will not be forgotten. Rest assured it will certainly come back to haunt you if you are not careful…" Then without another sound or glance the larger black haired man moved out of the library, leaving the twins in silence.

Kaoru breathed out a hard breath and sank down to sit with his back against the bookcase. "Hikaru... We've been caught..."

Nothing special. Just a hinting as to what might happen next. ^^


	7. Chapter 7 What Lurks

**Title  
**Can You Feel What I Feel?**  
Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Kaoru/Hikaru**  
Summary  
**As Hikaru and Kaoru's feeling grow their bond together goes through something strange. YAOI, HikXKao, TWINCEST, Maybe some KaoXKyo... -hints-  
**Disclaimer**  
Ouran isn't mine, nor are the characters. I write only for fun and if I did own the twins... Oh man... The series would have been much more... Mature, lol!

**Yeah it's been a while. Anyways sort of new writing style. Hope you like it. Thanks for waiting all this time. Will be working on something big next... I promise it will be exciting!**

They'd been caught…

Kaoru could barely concentrate. The pen in his hand trembled. His vision wavered. Mind fogged. Murky gold eyes flashed towards his brother beside him. He didn't seem fazed, writing away as if nothing had happened that day. The teacher tapped the chalk board sternly, causing Kaoru to jump and drop his pencil. Eyes darted around before he reached down to grasp it. His brothers fingers grabbed it for him.

The worried eyes of Hikaru glimpsed over his twin's face, searching and quickly Kaoru snatched the object back and crouched over his desk, trying hard to focus on the test. A frown resulted over the older brothers face before he went back to writing calmly.

_In the Hallway..._

Hikaru's quick grasp of Kaoru's arm dragged him firmly into an empty classroom where he let him go. "Hey! What're you doing? We're going to be lat-" "Shh." Came Hikaru's quick reply as he gently closed the door and locked it. Turning around slowly, the topaz eyes took in the more stiff and uneasy form of his sibling. Kaoru looked away.

"You need to relax…" Hikaru's voice was stern yet worried at the same time. Quick steps placed him suddenly infront of his twin. "Why are you so worried about him…?"

Kaoru's frantic eyes looked up and feel into his brothers. Fear took him as he realized why them being found out was so scary. "You don't get it do you…? What we're doing is wrong. What's happening between us… What we've been doing… Is so wrong! We're brothers! Yes, we can 'pretend' but we've been taking it further then that!"

A glare settled on the younger sibling. "So I'm wrong. Is that what you're saying? I'm sick for loving you like this? I'm twisted for wanting to share something so special?" His voice cut like a knife in the silence. He cornered the less confident one in the corner and glowered down at him. "I know your frightened. I know your scared. But you listen to me when I tell you, nothing will happen to you. I'll make sure of it. I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to protect you." A sliver of sunlight filtered in through the closed blinds, laying diagonally over both their chests.

"Kyoya may be bigger and might have more connections then us, but we're the Hitachiin Brothers. We're still a force to be rivaled with. If you let him intimidate you then he'll win. Do you understand?" Kaoru, now with his heart beating rapidly, nodded once, soundlessly. "Good." With that, Hikaru bent down and kissed him, hard. It was a long powerful kiss. A kiss of possession.

Pulling back the older Hitachiin brother looked down at the younger one, catching his gaze. "I'll go to the Host Club first… You can gather yourself here. We both know Kyoya's going to be watching us, so we have to be on our A game…" With that he smiled faintly. "I'll protect you…"

The door opened and closed.

Kaoru sighed deeply before he jumped as he heard a noise and looked around. Standing up straight he looked towards the coat closets. "Who's there?"

A tall shadow lurked.

"Come now… Don't you know by now…?" Out stepped the Shadow King.

**Stay tuned! Kyoya has something devilish planned for the younger Hitachiin!**


End file.
